Mutation ? (CHANBAEK)
by Baek-V
Summary: 120 années se sont écoulées, mais les cris des hommes ayant péri suite à l'holocauste nucléaire continuent de résonner à travers le paysage glacial de l'hiver nucléaire qui assaille la Terre. Quittant la sécurité apportée par leur bunker, une escouade se lance à la découverte des terres hostiles. Néanmoins, Chanyeol est loin d'imaginer l'étrange découverte qui les attend...
1. Prologue

**Résumé complet :****_120 années se sont écoulées, mais les cris des hommes ayant péri suite à l'holocauste nucléaire continuent de résonner à travers le paysage glacial de l'hiver nucléaire qui assaille la Terre. _**

**_Quittant la sécurité apportée par leur bunker souterrain, un groupe d'hommes armés se lance à la découverte des terres hostiles, leur combinaison, seul rempart face au froid meurtrier et aux radiations menaçantes. _**

**_Néanmoins, le caporal-chef est loin d'imaginer l'étrange découverte qui les attend..._**

**_Sont-ils réellement les premiers êtres humains à fouler la terre depuis plus d'un siècle ?_**

**Genre : _Fanfiction/Science-Fiction_**

**Pairing : _Chanbaek _**

**Rating : _M_**

**Note de l'auteur : _L'univers de Mutation ? est mon entière création. Des recherches scientifiques ont été menées de manière à apporter un certain réalisme au récit. Néanmoins, il est important de souligner que j'ai écris cette histoire en me fondant sur mes connaissances d'élève de terminale S, j'ai fais de mon mieux pour proposer une explication plausible et cohérente à certaines problématiques posées au cours du récit._**

**Attention :_ Outre quelques rares inventions, les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent, il s'agit de célébrités du monde de la Kpop disposant de leurs droits. Le travail mené sur leur _****_psychologie et leur physique en revanche, relève de mon esprit._**

**Bonne lecture ~**

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

_"Un siècle plus tôt, la Russie déclarait la guerre aux Etats-Unis. Nombreux furent ceux qui pensèrent naïvement qu'une seconde guerre froide serait la conséquence de cette proclamation alarmante. Néanmoins, ils avaient fortement sous-estimer l'égaux démesuré qui accablait les présidents des deux plus grandes puissances mondiales. Ce fut une toute nouvelle guerre qui vit le jour, une guerre jusqu'alors inexpérimentée, mais dont la nouveauté ne porta aucunement préjudice à son caractère meurtrier. Les souvenirs de la Seconde Guerre mondiale et des camps d'extermination, toujours douloureusement imprimés à vif dans les mémoires, devinrent alors une vision supportable à côté de l'ampleur du désastre. Ce ne fut pas des soldats qui furent envoyés au front, mais des monstres de métal, des colosses appartenant à la famille des actinides, des bombes dévastatrices qui ravagèrent tout sur leur passage, dignes successeurs des figures comme __**Fat Man **__ou encore __**Little Boy**__. L'engrenage familier des alliances ne tarda pas à propulser le conflit au niveau planétaire, inscrivant le terrible évènement à l'encre noire sous le nom de Troisième Guerre mondiale. La menace d'une guerre nucléaire pesait déjà un poids considérable sur la conscience des dirigeants des différents Etats. Précautionneux, ceux qui en avaient les moyens avaient depuis longtemps fait construire des bunkers souterrains, dans l'espoir de sauvegarder l'humanité. Seule une partie infime de la population eut la chance de trouver un abris, les autres furent condamnés à disparaître. Ceux qui survécurent aux explosions, furent rapidement achevés par les radiations ou par les températures extrêmes de l'hiver nucléaire, phénomène climatique dû à la formation d'une couche opaque dans la stratosphère, issue des explosions, absorbant les rayons du soleil. _

_On suppose aujourd'hui que la Terre est ensevelie sous le manteau immaculé de l'hiver, et que le ciel a troqué son foulard azur par une écharpe grisâtre et poussiéreuse. Il est fort probable que les espèces animales et végétales survivantes aient subit des mutations en adéquation avec le nouvel environnement et sous l'effet des radiations. Mais une chose est certaine, aucun être humain n'a pu survivre à des températures avoisinant les -70 °C. _

_Vous vous trouvez dans le bunker de la Corée du Sud, un des pays existant avant le déclenchement de la guerre. Le bunker dispose notamment d'un système d'alimentation électrique autonome, un sytème de recyclage de l'eau, et d'installations permettant la culture des légumes sans lumière solaire. _

_Nous ignorons quand l'être humain sera de nouveau apte à vivre dehors, pour l'heure, les scientifiques travaillant ici sont sur le point d'achever la conception d'une combinaison capable de préserver le corps du froid et des radiations. Une fois le projet terminé, nous serons en mesure d'envoyer des hommes pour découvrir ce que le monde est devenu durant notre absence."_

L'institutrice lança un regard sévère en direction de ses élèves, n'appréciant pas les bavardages inopportuns que sa tirade avait engendré. Les enfants, tout juste âgés d'une dizaine d'année, discutaient vivement du monde extérieur dont ils ignoraient tout, frappant parfois de la main la surface métallique de leur pupitre dans un élan passionné. Ils avaient lu de nombreuses choses dans leurs livres d'histoire et de sciences, mais les quelques images illustrant les ouvrages ne parvenaient pas à rassasier leur imagination débordante.

_-Il paraît qu'il y avait une chose appelée "océan", _lança l'un d'entre eux.

_-C'est quoi ? _

_-D'après les livres, _répondit-il_, c'est une étendue d'eau spéciale, où vivent des animaux marins._

Le petit qui ignorait ce qu'était l'océan, fronça les sourcils face à ce terme qui lui était inconnu.

_-Animaux marins ?_ Répéta-il. _Et comment ça, une eau spéciale ?_

_-Il s'agit d'eau salée, _intervint soudainement l'institutrice,_ les animaux marins sont des êtres vivants, comme nous, mais qui vivent sous l'eau. _

Le jeune garçon écarquilla les yeux, incrédule.

_-Mais comment font-ils pour respirer sous l'eau ?_

L'adulte fronça les sourcils, affichant une mine mécontente qui inspira une légère crainte à l'élève.

_-Ceci Jimin, tu le saurais si tu avais écouté le cours d'hier et que tu te donnais la peine d'ouvrir tes livres. _

Le concerné rougit piteusement, sous les regards compatissants ou moqueurs de ses camarades de classe.

_-Prends donc exemple sur Seokjin, il en sait presque autant que les adultes. _

Celui-ci se sentit profondément flatté par la remarque de l'institutrice. Le petit Seokjin s'était donné pour mission d'en apprendre toujours plus, désireux de rendre fiers ses parents qui travaillaient en tant que scientifiques dans le bunker. Il souhaitait devenir comme eux plus tard, et il avait parfaitement conscience que le Général ne laissait pas n'importe qui travailler dans les laboratoires , bien que peu se lance un tel défi habituellement.

Jimin de son côté gonfla comiquement ses joues, passablement vexé par la remarque de l'adulte. Cependant, son agacement disparut aussi rapidement qu'il était arrivé lorsqu'une silhouette familière se dessina dans l'encadrement de la porte de la salle de classe.

_-Yoda ! _S'exclama-t-il en quittant précipitamment sa chaise pour se jeter dans les bras du nouvel arrivant.

Ce dernier le réceptionna facilement, un sourire discret ornant ses lèvres pulpeuses. Ses cheveux d'un rouge singulier encadraient son visage imperturbable, aux traits indéniablement masculins, faisant ressortir la mer d'encre contenue dans ses pupilles. Ses oreilles décollées, qui lui avaient valu un tel surnom, atténuaient légèrement l'expression dure de ses traits. Sa taille, impressionnante aux yeux des plus jeunes, avait vite fait de les intimider, ceci étant accentué par le fusil d'assaut qui ne le quittait jamais, et son uniforme de militaire.

_-Salut petite terreur, _lâcha t-il de sa voix grave.

_-Caporal-chef ! _S'exclama l'institutrice en jetant un regard désapprobateur à son arme._ Quelle est la raison de votre visite ?_

Le petit Jimin se détacha de son grand ami, sa curiosité soudainement éveillée.

_-Je viens dire au revoir à Jimin. _

L'élève plissa les yeux, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir.

_-De quoi tu parles Chanyeol ? Tu vas où ? _Questionna t-il avec un air candide.

Le caporal-chef se baissa à la hauteur du petit garçon, ses mains saisissant doucement ses frêles épaules.

En avisant le regard plus sombre qu'à l'accoutumé du plus âgé, Jimin comprit que la nouvelle qu'il allait lui annoncer n'allait pas lui plaire. Les larmes envahirent ses yeux brillants, tandis que son coeur se contractait douloureusement dans sa poitrine, suffoquant.

_-Dehors. _

Ses lèvres se mirent à trembler, incontrôlablement. La gorge nouée, les joues mouillées par les perles salées, le jeune garçon ne voulait pas accepter l'évidence qui tentait de s'imposer à lui.

_-Vous voulez dire hors du bunker ?! _S'écria un de ses camardes, les yeux scintillants d'admiration.

Chanyeol attira le corps tressautant de son petit protégé contre son torse, l'enfermant dans une étreinte rassurante, teintée de regrets inavoués.

Il s'en voulait de le blesser.

_-Oui._

* * *

Ses pieds nus, à l'image de son corps, foulaient bravement la neige glaciale. Impassible à la température extrême de son environnement, il continuait sa progression hâtive, ses cheveux d'un argent éclatant se soulevant au rythme de la cravache gelée du vent. Le froid tentait tant bien que mal de mordre sa peau, dont la blancheur rivalisait avec la pureté de la neige, sans jamais réussir à le faire vaciller. Vicieusement, il tentait de s'infiltrer à travers ses pores, d'investir son corps pour statufier ses organes, mettre fin à la vie qui brulait ardemment en lui. Mais l'hiver permanent dû admettre sa défaite, lorsque son adversaire se laissa gracieusement tomber au sol, indifférent au contact de la neige contre son corps exposé, tenant entre ses doigts graciles la carcasse d'un lièvre arctique. Voracement, l'être ressemblant à s'y méprendre à un être humain entama son repas, remplissant son ventre affamé de la chaire de sa proie. Puis, tout en dégustant le fruit de sa chasse, il leva ses orbes d'un bleu troublant au ciel, contemplant la couleur grisâtre qui obstruait les rayons du soleil.

Le vent redoubla, le froid s'intensifia, mais l'être ne bougea pas.

Seul, les oreilles dressées à l'affut du moindre son, autre que les plaintes de l'aquilon, il continua son repas dans un calme olympien.

Celui d'un prédateur qui ignorait tout de la peur.


	2. Chapitre 1

**CHAPITRE 1**

Chanyeol passa les portes blindées de la salle de conférence en arborant un masque de froideur déconcertant. Néanmoins, nul ne s'interrogea sur son comportement, nombreux étant habitués à cette expression glaciale qui lui était propre.

Le caporal-chef prit rapidement place sur la chaise qui lui était assignée, ignorant le fait qu'il était le dernier à être entré dans la salle, et probablement celui que tous attendaient pour débuter la réunion. Chanyeol ne portait guère attention aux regards des autres et se complaisait dans l'ignorance totale de leurs opinions, d'une valeur bien dérisoire à ses yeux. L'indifférence pour lui était le mot d'ordre, l'arme ou plutôt la défense suprême face aux préjugés et aux commérages de ses confrères. Certains, à juste raison, interprétaient ses agissement comme un acte de mépris, l'hypothétique croyance d'une, toute aussi incertaine, suprématie. Chanyeol, bien qu'il ne soit pas réputé pour son caractère loquace, avouerait à quiconque lui demanderait qu'en effet, il ne se plaçait pas à la même hauteur que ses collègues. Mais ce n'était pas lui qui était trop bien pour eux, mais ces derniers qui n'étaient pas assez biens pour lui. Cette nuance faisait toute la différence. Chanyeol n'appréciait pas le comportement des autres soldats, et refusait d'y être associé. Ces derniers, en raison de leur poste, se croyaient tout permis et abusaient impunément de leurs privilèges sur les civils. Le jeune homme serait incapable de dire le nombre exact de fois où il avait surpris un des soldats braquer son arme sur un innocent, car celui-ci avait eu le malheur de le regarder droit dans les yeux. Chanyeol, parfois, se surprenait à avoir honte d'être soldat. S'il s'en était donné la peine, il aurait pu entamer des études pour rejoindre l'équipe scientifique, ou bien celle des médecins. Il existait encore d'autres alternatives, le travail ne manquait pas au sein du bunker, tout le monde était mobilisé pour participer au confort commun. Agent d'entretien, cuisinier, cantinière, blanchisseur, professeur, divertisseur...Chacun semblait trouver une certaine unité dans le travail, tous ayant compris l'intérêt de participer activement à l'entretient du bunker et de ses occupants. Chanyeol s'était tourné vers la branche militaire par dépit. Les domaines scientifique et médical requéraient une volonté qui lui faisait défaut, et il ne s'imaginait pas exercer un métier banal. L'idée d'incarner une figure d'autorité et de protection l'avait néanmoins séduit , rendant la désillusion d'autant plus fracassante.

_-Caporal-chef, vous-êtes avec nous ? _

Sursautant intérieurement face à l'intervention qui avait brusquement coupé le fil de ses pensées, le soldat à la chevelure flamboyante ne laissa cependant aucune émotion transparaître.

_-Nous n'avons pas toute la journée,_ grogna t-il, de mauvaise foi, _continuez je vous prie. _

Le scientifique, fièrement dressé sur son estrade, perdit légèrement de sa superbe à l'entente de la réponse sèche de son interlocuteur. Vexé de s'être fait remettre à sa place alors que le caporal-chef était clairement en tord, il se retourna avec empressement vers l'immense écran virtuel, reprenant ses explications d'une voix où l'on pouvait percevoir l'agacement :

_-Au terme de longues années de recherche, nous avons été capables, malgré le manque évident de matériel, de concevoir une combinaison pouvant braver les conditions extrêmes du monde extérieur. _

Accueillant les dires du scientifique, des chuchotements s'élevèrent dans la salle, tandis que certains pointaient du doigt l'hologramme de cette fameuse combinaison qui était brusquement apparu devant eux.

_-La combinaison est capable de résister à des températures inférieures à 100°C. Elle propose également une étanchéité aux liquides, et aux aérosoles. Elle assure une ventilation excellente et une protection contre les radiations. _

D'un claquement de doigt, l'hologramme disparu pour laisser place à la représentation en trois dimensions d'un système complexe, où deux perfusions reliaient un réservoir d'eau et un autre de nourriture liquide.

_-L'eau et la nourriture seront stockés dans des boitiers hermétiques. Perfusés, vous serez directement alimentés et désaltérés, réglant ainsi l'impossibilité de retirer le masque pour réponde à vos besoins. _

Une expression gênée s'empara alors des traits de l'homme.

_-En parlant de besoins,_ commença t-il en se raclant nerveusement la gorge,_ nous avons mis au point une protéine capable de réfréner durant un certain temps la production de matières fécales et d'urine, sans que cela entraîne de complications. Bien évidement, il faudra s'attendre à quelques...Désagréments lorsque vous serez de retour. _

Chanyeol poussa un soupir discret, ne souhaitant pas particulièrement expérimenter ces fameux effets secondaires.

_-Avec les dispositifs mis en évidence tout au long de cette réunion, vous serez capables de tenir dehors cinq jours. Passé ce délai, votre stock d'eau et de nourriture sera épuisé et la protéine deviendra inefficace. _

Ce fut sur ces dernières paroles, porteuses d'un optimisme époustouflant, que le scientifique quitta l'estrade pour retourner à sa place.

Chanyeol posa avec nonchalance ses jambes sur l'imposante table ronde, ignorant les regards outrés des scientifiques et ceux moqueurs des soldats. L'impatience rongeait son corps, détruisant chaque barrière imposée par son sang-froid, accentuant sa nervosité déjà fortement sollicitée et son envie de quitter cette salle étouffante.

Le silence se fit lorsque le général en personne prit place à son tour sur l'estrade. Paré de son plus beau costard, qui aurait très probablement coûté une petite fortune auparavant, et de son sourire aimable, il aurait pu tromper n'importe qui. Mais Chanyeol ne faisait pas parti de cette masse, il n'était pas aveugle et encore moins manipulable. Seul lui pouvait déchiffrer les expressions faussement bienveillantes du général, il était l'unique personne à connaître ses véritables motivations et sa nature la plus profonde. Les autres n'étaient que de simples pions, soldats comme scientifiques, tous se fiaient à cet homme incroyablement charismatique.

_-L'expédition qui sera menée est destinée à la collecte d'informations, _débutat-il sur un ton solennel_. Nous nous devons de nous informer sur le nouveau monde engendré par la guerre nucléaire. Pour se faire, un groupe de soldats armés, dirigé par le caporal-chef Park se rendra hors du bunker muni de combinaisons. Deux scientifiques seront également envoyés, de manière à réaliser des échantillonnages à des fins d'analyses environnementales. L'avenir de l'humanité dépend de cette opération. Si nous parvenons à nous familiariser avec ce nouvel environnement, nous pourrons peut-être envisager un moyen de nous y adapter et ainsi repeupler la Terre. _

Les applaudissements retentirent dans la salle, signalant la fin de la réunion au plus grand soulagement de Chanyeol_._ Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa présence avait été requise alors qu'il avait déjà été mis au courant plus tôt, étant donné qu'il avait été nommé à la tête de l'expédition. Il attendit calmement que la pièce soit vidée de ses occupants, les yeux perdus dans le vague, observant une vision qu'il était le seul à percevoir.

Soudain, une main se posa sur son épaule, l'arrachant à sa contemplation exclusive.

_-J'espère mon fils que tu t'es solidement préparé à ce que tu vas voir dehors._

Chanyeol chassa la main familière avant de quitter son siège, se dressant de toute sa hauteur face à son interlocuteur. Action inutile néanmoins car bien qu'il soit debout, le général le dominait toujours de sa taille.

_-Je ne comprends pas votre décision de faire de moi le chef de cette expédition, certains voient cela comme un acte de favoritisme, _répondit-il en ignorant sciemment la remarque de son père.

Un rire exagéré échappa à ce dernier, tandis qu'il rétorquait d'une voix dédaigneuse :

_-Je ne vois pas en quoi t'obliger à sortir dehors malgré les conditions extrêmes est un acte de favoritisme, devrais-je leur rappeler que tu risques ta vie ? _

Chanyeol demeura silencieux, se doutant qu'il s'agissait d'une question rhétorique.

_-Mais laissons-les dans leur jalousie futile, _reprit le général en positionnant à nouveau sa main sur l'épaule de son fils, _ce n'est pas de ça dont je voulais te parler. _

_-De quoi s'agit-il dans ce cas ? _Questionna le soldat aux cheveux écarlates en haussant un sourcil.

Le plus âgé s'éloigna soudainement, entamant une progression lente mais mesurée à travers la salle.

_-J'aimerais te confier une mission. _

_-C'est déjà le cas, _railla le caporal-chef.

Les pas se stoppèrent brusquement, et le général lui lança un regard menaçant.

_-Ne sois pas insolent. _

Chanyeol ne répliqua pas, bien que ses poings serrés et tremblants de rage attestent de son état d'esprit. Il ne supportait pas la manière dont son père le réprimait, la façon qu'il avait de le remettre à sa place à chaque erreur de sa part. Beaucoup aurait affirmé que Chanyéol n'était qu'un enfant capricieux et susceptible, refusant de se soumettre à l'autorité de son père. Mais la réalité était tout autre. Il était un homme, un homme fier certes, mais raisonnable. Il ne prenait guère du plaisir à défier l'autorité de son paternel, ses réprimandes en elles-mêmes n'étaient pas ce qui le gênait. Non, c'était plutôt le plaisir qu'il pouvait voir à travers son regard lorsqu'il lui intimait le silence, la satisfaction malsaine qui semblait briller dans ses yeux lorsqu'il le punissait pour avoir osé s'aventurer hors du chemin qu'il avait tracé pour lui. Chanyeol n'était pas dupe, il avait conscience que son géniteur était un homme mauvais et manipulateur, c'était d'ailleurs pour ces raisons précises qu'il était à la tête du bunker.

_-Je voudrais que tu captures une des espèces que tu rencontreras dehors. _

Chanyeol laissa son masque d'impassibilité s'effriter lorsque la demande du général atteignit ses oreilles.

_-Une espèce végétale ?_ Demanda-t-il en croisant mentalement ses doigts.

Il n'était même pas assuré que quelque chose soit encore vivant sur terre, les végétaux étaient la meilleure chose qu'il puisse espérer, exceptées les bactéries.

_-Les potentielles bactéries seront collectées par les scientifiques, de même pour les végétaux. J'attends de toi quelque chose de plus...Conséquent. _

_-Un animal,_ devina t-il en serrant les dents.

Et quel animal ! Si par miracle certaines espèces avaient réussi à survivre, il ne fallait pas être particulièrement intelligent pour comprendre qu'elles seraient bien différentes de celles décrites par les livres, peut-être même plus dangereuse ce qui ne lui faciliterait pas la tâche.

_-Exact,_ confirma le général,_ nous supposons que certains aient pu survivre. Néanmoins, l'hiver nucléaire tout comme les radiations sont fortement susceptibles d'avoir causé des mutations génétiques. Les radiations, en altérant ou en causant la perte d'une base azotée formant les nucléotides de l'ADN. Et l'hiver nucléaire, de part l'arrivée de températures extrêmes qui obligent les organismes vivants à s'adapter aux nouvelles conditions en subissant des transformations. _

Chanyeol appréhendait légèrement sa future confrontation face à un animal. Quel genre de chose allai-il rencontrer, quel genre de _monstre _?

Ce fut des questions plein la tête qu'il quitta la salle de conférence. Cet aspect de sa mission l'avait quelque peu ébranlé. Plus que la curiosité suscitée par la découverte du monde extérieur, celle de savoir ce que son père comptait faire de la bête qu'il capturerait lui taraudait l'esprit avec virulence. Il ignorait quel genre d'expérience se déroulait dans les laboratoires, seuls ceux qui étaient habilités à les réaliser étaient au courant. Même les étudiants devaient attendre d'avoir passé une série de tests pour en connaître plus. Avant cela, ils étudiaient sans réellement savoir ce qu'ils feraient plus tard, les livres ne faisant pas mention de ce qui se tramait dans les locaux mystérieux des scientifiques. L'unique sujet qui était arrivé jusqu'à ses oreilles était celui de la combinaison. Autrement, ce qui se passait dans les laboratoires du bunker restait un secret impénétrable.

Las de ces interrogations qui demeuraient sans réponse, Chanyeol préféra y mettre fin et accélérer le pas. Il se retrouva rapidement face aux vestiaires qui avaient été assignés à son escouade, où des rires bruyants résonnaient derrière la porte. Déjà agacé par le comportement de ses soldats, il pénétra dans la pièce, le visage fermé et le regard acéré.

_-Dépêchez-vous d'enfiler vos combinaisons au lieu de glousser bêtement. _

Il ignora les regards meurtriers qu'avait engendré son intervention et entreprit de se dévêtir, son arme posée sur le banc face à lui à seulement quelques millimètres de sa main. Il mit la partie inférieure de sa combinaison sans jamais décrocher un regard en direction de ses hommes, avant de quitter les lieux aussi rapidement qu'il était arrivé. Il s'était imaginé une couleur jaune criarde qui aurait affreusement juré avec la couleur de ses cheveux, il était donc rassuré de constater que l'ensemble était noir et plutôt agréable à porter. Il parcourut les quelques couloirs ternes qui le séparaient de la salle de préparation à grandes enjambées, satisfait d'entendre les pas précipités des soldats dans son dos qui avaient finalement décidés d'appliquer ses ordres.

Il se présenta finalement devant des médecins qui l'attendaient, tendant son bras face à l'un d'entre eux pour qu'il puisse le perfuser. Une femme le fit s'assoir sur un tabouret, tout en cherchant négligemment une veine à l'arrière de sa main, son visage ennuyé indiquant qu'elle avait du réaliser ces gestes un nombre incalculable de fois. Rapidement, la canule fut insérée et reliée au tube de la perfusion, alors qu'on plaçait dans son dos le boitier contenant l'eau et la nourriture qui seront directement injectés dans ses veines durant l'expédition. Par la suite, on lui présenta un comprimé qu'il s'empressa d'avaler, se doutant de son intérêt. L'opération fut répétée cinq fois, jusqu'à ce que chaque soldat soit convenablement équipé. Les scientifiques qui devaient les accompagner étaient déjà prêts de leur côté. On leur tendit leurs masques qu'ils enfilèrent après avoir revêtu leur combinaison dans leur intégralité, scellant ainsi définitivement leur avenir.

_-On y va,_ ordonna froidement Chanyeol.

Les rires qu'il percevait quelques minutes plus tôt diminuaient au fur et à mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient de la ''cage'', ascenseur destiné à les remonter à la surface, face aux portes du bunker souterrain. Les grilles de la cage se dressèrent face à eux lorsqu'ils empruntèrent le tout dernier couloir, monstre de métal qui ne tarderait pas à les engloutir pour les rejeter dehors.

_-Chanyeol ! _S'exclama un des deux soldats assignés à la surveillance de l'unique sortie.

Chanyeol laissa un sourire discret étirer ses lèvres.

_-Salut Sehun, j'avais oublié que c'était ton tour de garde. _

Sehun était l'un des rares à qui il accordait toute sa confiance. Le jeune soldat avait été placé sous sa tutelle au début de son service, et depuis, Chanyeol veillait à ce qu'il ne lui arrive rien. Il savait que Sehun était déçu d'être assigné à la surveillance de la cage, celui-ci souhaitant patrouiller à travers le bunker comme le faisait son mentor.

_-J'ai appris pour ta mission, _grimaça le plus jeune,_ j'aime pas du tout ça mais bon, j'ai pas vraiment mon mot à dire. _

Il jeta un regard anxieux à la combinaison de son ami, peu convaincu.

_-T'inquiète pas pour moi,_ le rassura le caporal-chef en posant un main gantée sur son épaule, _je serai de retour dans cinq jours. _

Il ignorait s'il s'agissait d'un reflet causé par son masque, mais il avait cru apercevoir une larme perler au coin de l'oeil de son camarade.

Silencieux, il s'avança dans la cage suivi de son escouade, le coeur tambourinant dans sa poitrine malgré le fait qu'il n'éprouve aucune peur à l'idée de quitter la sécurité apportée par le bunker. Il ignorait quelle était cette sensation qui lui tordait le ventre, ce vertige qui s'emparait de son corps alors que la cage remontait lentement à la surface.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il se retrouva face aux portes blindées du bunker, et que d'autres se refermèrent dans son dos pour empêcher l'air de passer, qu'il comprit.

Les portes s'ouvrirent dans un grincement assourdissant, inondant leurs pupilles d'un paysage nouveau.

Et l'excitation qui tordait son estomac atteignit son paroxysme.

* * *

La pureté de l'immensité blanche qui se dressait face à eux était indescriptible. Recouvrant le paysage tel un manteau glacial, la neige semblait assoir sa domination à perte de vue, engloutissant le souverain qu'avait été le sol à une époque. Quelques braves végétaux réussissaient néanmoins à s'extirper de la couverture neigeuse, présentant avec témérité leur branchage, feuillage ou pétale à la couleur et aux motifs étonnants. Une lueur étrange s'échappait des végétaux, une lumière colorée, alternant entre le mauve, le bleu ou le vert en fonction des espèces. La lumière émise donnait à la neige une couleur d'autant plus éclatante, sublimant son aspect précieux et scintillant, tel le diamant. L'herbe qui perçait à quelques endroits la carapace de flocons, arborait une couleur bleutée et semblait bien moins souple que celle décrite dans les livres, bien que loin d'être tranchante. Quelques rares traces indiquaient que des animaux s'aventuraient parfois dans les environs, affirmant ainsi que le règne ne s'exprimait pas seulement au niveau végétal.

Néanmoins, l'aspect féerique du monde était terni par le ciel menaçant qui se dressait au dessus de leurs têtes. Un ciel de suie, poussiéreux, opaque, démoralisant. Il ne faisait pas nuit cependant. Assez clair pour qu'il puisse admirer le paysage, mais assez sombre pour les empêcher de pleinement en profiter.

Chanyeol resta hébété face au décor qui lui était présenté. Il se trouvait bien loin des simulations faites dans le bunker et décrivant sans exception, un monde mort et carbonisé où le gris et le noir faisaient suffoquer par leur omniprésence. Il se reprit rapidement néanmoins, sachant que derrière cette beauté glaciale se dissimulait la mort douloureuse promise par les radiations et le froid certes, invisibles, mais bien présents.

Le masque qu'il portait en était la preuve évidente, assez pour le ramener à la réalité.

_-Bougez-vous !_ Ordonna t-il lorsqu'il avisa l'immobilité de ses hommes. _On est en mission je vous rappelle, alors les scientifiques faites votre travaille et les soldats chargez vos armes !_

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour queles hommes de science se précipitent vers les végétaux pour faire des prélèvements, s'extasiant face aux mutations flagrantes qu'ils avaient subi.

_-Regarde-moi ça !_ S'écria l'un d'entre eux. _De la bioluminescence ! Ils fabriquent leur propre lumière pour palier à l'absence des rayons du soleil ! C'est prodigieux, tout simplement prodigieux !_

Son collègue s'empressa de prélever des échantillons, les yeux brillants de curiosité.

Chanyeol ne fit pas réellement attention aux deux hommes, préférant se ternir éloigné de leur charabia scientifique dont la compréhension semblait leur être exclusive. Il préféra demander à l'un de ses hommes de garder un oeil sur eux, tandis qu'il s'aventurait un peu plus loin, dévoré par un sentiment d'intérêt nouveau. Ce fut avec stupeur qu'il assista à un défilé de lapins dont la taille semblait bien supérieure à celle spécifiée dans les livres, bien qu'il ne s'agisse pour l'instant que d'une mutation mineure.

_-Amenez-vous,_ s'exclama t-il,_ on va pas camper ici toute la journée il faut qu'on trouve un abris pour passer la nuit !_

Les soldats le suivirent sans émettre de protestations, au contraire des scientifiques qui se plaignirent de ne pas pouvoir réaliser convenablement leur travail, ce qui agaça prodigieusement le caporal-chef.

_-Vous êtes sous mes ordres ici et ne possédez pas d'armes pour vous défendre. Alors si je vous dis de bouger, vous exécutez. Vos trucs fluos, c'est pas ce qui manque par là. _

Un air offusqué se dessina sur les traits d'un des hommes qui fit discrètement remarquer à son collègue que le fils du général avait confondu fluorescence et bioluminescence ce qui, à ses yeux, était inacceptable !

Le soldat aux cheveux rouges leur lança un regard méprisant, n'arrivant pas à croire que même plongés dans un tel environnement, leur principale préoccupation demeure l'emploi des bons termes.

Ils n'avaient pas, de toute évidence, le même sens des priorités.

Durant leur trajet, ils découvrirent une grotte qu'ils jugèrent adaptée pour passer la nuit. N'ayant aucune indication extérieure pour déterminer l'heure, ils ne pouvaient que se référer au cadran lumineux présent dans un coin de leur masque qui le leur indiquait, et prier pour qu'il ne cesse pas vivement de fonctionner, possibilité émise par les scientifiques qui n'étaient pas assurés que cette partie là puisse convenablement marcher.

Chanyeol laissa son escouade installer les lits de camps pliables et instaurer des tours de garde, soudainement poussé par l'envie d'explorer un peu plus les environs.

Des traces de pas humains attirèrent rapidement son regard qui s'assombrit, lorsqu'il remarqua qu'il ne s'agissait pas des empreintes faites par son équipe. Son arme fermement pointée devant lui, il suivit avec application les traces, appréhendant quelque peu ce qu'il allait découvrir.

Un être humain n'avait pas pu survire dans de telles conditions, c'était impossible, inimaginable.

Un bruit attira soudainement son attention, se renforçant au fur et à mesure qu'il progressait dans la neige. La végétation se faisait plus dense, et les traces de moins en moins faciles à suivre. Bientôt, le sentier imaginaire s'élargit pour laisser place à un tableau renversant.

Les bruits qu'il avait perçut n'étaient rien d'autre que ceux produits par la chute du flot d'eau d'une cascade. Se dressant au milieu du paysage enneigé, le cours d'eau s'abattait bruyamment sur les roches recouvertes de neige, créant des ondulations à la surface du liquide cristallin. Des stalactites de glace se dessinaient sur les arbres à proximités et sur les pierres, dont la noirceur tranchait singulièrement avec le reste. Les clapotis de l'eau rompait le silence pesant que Chanyeol côtoyait depuis sa sortie du bunker, soulageant ses oreilles qui ne supportaient plus cette pesante sensation.

Cependant, son regard fut rapidement attiré par une forme qui se mouvait gracieusement sous la cascade.

Son souffle se coupa brusquement, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de stupéfaction.


	3. Chapitre 2

Le spectacle qui se déroulait devant ses yeux ne pouvait être réel, Chanyeol en avait l'intime conviction. Néanmoins, son incrédulité ne résidait pas entièrement dans l'impossibilité qu'un tel événement puisse se produire mais également, dans la beauté surnaturelle de l'être se dressant face à lui.

Chanyeol n'avait jamais jusqu'alors, contemplé pareille merveille.

Insensible au jet d'eau glacial, ce qui semblait être un jeune homme exposait sans pudeur son petit corps gracile, aux proportions trop parfaites pour qu'on puisse en assurer la réalité. Le soldat crut tout d'abord à un mirage, un effet secondaire engendré par la prise de médicament avant l'expédition, un hallucination, une défaillance de son esprit !

Mais il eut beau détourner, cligner, plisser et encore cligner des yeux, la créature enchanteresse se tenait toujours devant lui, lui présentant son dos fin, serti de goutes scintillantes.

Il ne put empêcher son regard de dériver lentement vers sa taille marquée, puis ses hanches délicieusement arrondies, admirant sans réellement en avoir conscience les courbes exquises pleinement dévoilées à son regard affamé. Sa respiration se fit plus saccadée lorsque ses orbes rêveuses rencontrèrent les fesses galbées, imaginant ses grandes mains les saisir fermement, devinant le plaisir de pouvoir toucher une peau aussi délicate, le délice d'y laisser des marques colorées. Une peau laiteuse rivalisant avec la pureté de la neige, et faisant rougir de honte l'opale.

Chanyeol ignorait le nombre de minutes qui s'était écoulé depuis qu'il avait commencé à dévorer du regard cette apparition ensorcelante. Ce fut le bruit que produisit son arme lorsqu'il la fit malencontreusement taper contre un rocher, qui l'extirpa de sa contemplation.

L'objet de sa convoitise se retourna brusquement, alerté par le vacarme, et réduisant ainsi définitivement le masque d'impassibilité forgé par le caporal-chef qui, bouche bée, ne put qu'admettre sa faiblesse.

Comment aurait-il pu demeurer insensible face à une telle physionomie ?

Ses lèvres fines et recouvertes de rubis, contrastaient avec la blancheur de son teint lisse. Les traits de l'inconnu étaient délicats, presque féminins, sans pour autant entacher sa masculinité. Ses cheveux argentés ondulaient gracieusement sur son front, sublimant un regard d'une intensité troublante. Chanyeol se sentit plonger dans ces aigues-marines, noyé dans un océan d'une clarté indéfinissable et d'une vivacité surprenante.

Aucun mot ne saurait décrire ce petit être mystérieux, le soldat aux cheveux écarlates les avait tous oublié au moment où ses orbes charbonneuses s'étaient posées sur lui.

Néanmoins, ce fut en prolongeant son inspection qu'il remarqua un détail qui aurait dû directement lui sauter au yeux.

A travers l'océan d'acier de sa chevelure, trônaient fièrement deux oreilles légèrement arrondies, se courbant et se dressant par moment selon le bon vouloir de leur propriétaire.

Chanyeol fixait avec stupéfaction les deux paires d'oreilles dont était doté cet être à la beauté glaciale, ne parvenant pas à concevoir qu'une telle chose soit possible. Cependant, à mesure que le temps défilait et qu'il l'admirait, il devenait évident qu'il s'agissait bel et bien d'un organisme vivant. Il ignorait par quel miracle ce jeune homme arrivait à résister aux températures extrêmes, et ne pouvait expliquer la provenance de ces attributs animales. Seulement, il n'éprouvait guère l'envie de se questionner plus longtemps. Les yeux du plus petit semblaient l'appeler, il ressentait un désire ardent de l'approcher et de poser ses mains sur son corps, bien qu'il ne puisse réellement le toucher.

Chanyeol fit quelques pas dans sa direction, comme plongé dans un état second, incapable de se détourner de cet être envoutant.

Il pénétra dans l'eau, protégé par sa combinaison, progressant doucement jusqu'à ce qu'il se trouve à quelques millimètres de son objectif. Celui-ci n'avait pas bougé en le voyant s'approcher, se contentant de le fixer de ses yeux vifs, sans jamais tenter de dissimuler son corps dénudé au regard gourmand du caporal-chef. Chanyeol remarqua alors la différence de taille qui les séparait, jugeant également que la petite corpulence de son vis-à-vis s'accordait à merveille avec sa stature de géant. Il apprécierait fortement que l'être aux cheveux argentés se complaise entre ses bras puissants, qu'il découvre en s'appuyant contre son torse musclé, une sécurité réconfortante et dont il ne pourrait plus se passer.

Mais alors qu'il levait sa main pour la déposer délicatement contre la joue crémeuse du plus petit, celui-ci émit un jappement menaçant à son encontre, oreilles dressées et corps tendu.

Chanyeol recula précipitamment, braquant machinalement son arme sur celui qui ne lui inspirait que douceur quelques secondes plus tôt. Pourtant, il ne voulait nullement le blesser, bien au contraire. La perceptive de verser son sang sur la neige immaculée le révoltait plus qu'il ne saurait l'exprimer, jamais il n'oserait l'entacher.

_-Hey tout doux,_ le rassura-t-il à travers son masque,_ je ne veux pas te blesser. _

Il se fustigea mentalement pour sa piètre tentative. Il fallait avouer qu'il n'était pas vraiment convaincant avec son fusil d'assaut, ce n'était pas surprenant que le plus petit se sente menacé.

_-Je m'appelle Chanyeol,_ reprit-il dans l'espoir de le calmer, _quel est ton nom ? _

L'autre ne lui répondit pas, se contentant de le fixer avec un mélange de curiosité et d'incompréhension.

_-Que fais-tu ici, tout seul ? Tu dois être gelé... Tu n'as pas froid ? _

Néanmoins, le caporal-chef ne s'inquiétait pas réellement pour lui, il avait vite compris que cette étrange créature ne craignait pas les températures glaciales de l'hiver nucléaire. Cependant, lui poser ce genre d'interrogations pourrait lui permettre de gagner sa confiance et accessoirement, de lui décrocher une ou deux paroles.

Il tenta une nouvelle approche, mais si fit aussitôt arrêter par un glapissement lourd de sens.

_-Bon bon ça va,_ fit-il en levant brièvement ses mains pour signaler son abandon, _tu ne veux que je te touche, j'ai compris._

Le jeune homme le contemplait avec méfiance, la bouche pincée et les sourcils froncés. Ses oreilles étaient toujours pointées vers le haut, signe de sa vigilance et de son attention constante. Puis, alors que Chanyeol pensait qu'il ne se risquerait pas à l'approcher, le plus petit fit quelques pas dans sa direction, contredisant ainsi son raisonnement. Il avait songé que l'être était trop prudent pour oser diminuer l'espace qui les séparait. Force était de constater que le caporal-chef avait sous-estimé sa curiosité.

L'argenté semblait être fasciné par le géant, il le fixait avec une telle intensité que cela en devenait incommodant.

Une pensée traversa alors l'esprit brumeux de Chanyeol. Serait-il possible que ce soit la première fois que le plus petit rencontre un homme ? Cela expliquerait son comportement quelque peu sauvage et son incapacité à communiquer.

_-Est-ce que tu me comprends au moins ?_

Pour seule réponse, l'hybride pencha doucement la tête sur le côté, les yeux plissés et une moue boudeuse aux lèvres. Visiblement, il lui était impossible de comprendre le langage humain, que ce soit l'oral ou la gestuelle. Chaque mouvement instauré par le soldat paraissait le subjuguer, chaque syllabe prononcée le faire tressaillir, chaque regard échangé le faire sombrer dans une contemplation interrogative.

Chanyeol lui, était tout aussi captivé. Il ne pouvait se résoudre au départ, il ne parvenait pas à trouver la force de se détourner pour regagner son campement. Qu'adviendrait-il de cet être à l'apparence fragile ? Il pouvait deviner un agencement en cristal sous cette peau fine et délicate, un seul geste trop brusque suffirait probablement à le briser. Il ignorait depuis combien de temps l'argenté errait dehors, vulnérable aux dangers du monde extérieur, ni comment il avait pu y réchapper. Mais une chose demeurait claire dans son esprit : il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner ici, pas alors qu'il avait les moyens de le conduire en sécurité. Chanyeol était un homme responsable et qui, malgré son éternelle expression d'indifférence, prenait à coeur son devoir en tant que soldat. Peu importait l'allure atypique de ce jeune homme, il avait déclenché en lui un instinct de protection jusqu'alors insoupçonné, une fiévreuse envie de le protéger qui avait fondre les barrières qu'il s'était jusqu'alors imposé. Il allait l'emporter avec lui, l'arracher à cet environnement hostile et ceci, en ignorant fermement les glapissements du principal concerné.

À aucun moment il ne songea à interpréter ses agissements d'une autre façon. Lorsqu'il s'empara brusquement du cou du plus petit pour lui injecter le sédatif destiné à la bête qu'il devait rapporter, il était persuadé d'agir pour sa sécurité. La notion d'égoïsme ne lui traversa même pas l'esprit, Chanyeol était bien trop fier pour admettre qu'il ne valait pas mieux à ce moment précis, que les hommes qu'il méprisait tant et qu'il fixait en permanence avec condescendance.

Car quoiqu'il puisse penser, Chanyeol était également un être humain.

Un être humain qui avait succombé à ses instincts, refoulés en vain.

* * *

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la grotte en tenant ferment contre lui le corps dénudé de sa proie, il dût faire face, sans surprise, à une multitude de questions en tout genre.

Les soldats, fidèles au comportement que Chanyeol exécrait plus que tout, lui demandèrent s'il ne voulait pas être débarrassé de sa charge. Evidement, leurs sourires lubriques et oeillades désireuses constituaient des preuves suffisantes pour affirmer les attentions peu louables qu'entretenaient ces hommes à l'égard du petit être, et Chanyeol en guise de réponse, avait considérablement renforcer son étreinte autour de son corps

Les scientifiques de leur côté, avaient longuement bataillé pour obtenir l'autorisation d'observer de plus près les oreilles du jeune homme. Cependant, Chanyeol s'était montré intraitable, refusant que quiconque ne pose ses mains sur le plus petit.

La nuit s'était déroulée dans une atmosphère pesante. Le géant avait refusé de fermer l'oeil, trop anxieux à l'idée qu'un de ses camarades ne tente quelque chose pour se rapprocher du bel endormi. Une nouvelle fois, il avait nié toute possessivité, attribuant à son comportement une simple forme d'inquiétude.

L'heure de lever le camp sonna finalement, et Chanyeol fit part à son escouade des ordres du jour :

_-Récupérez vos affaires, on rentre au bunker. _

_-Vous plaisantez j'espère ?_ S'écria l'un des scientifiques. _Nous n'avons passé qu'une journée dehors, vous n'allez pas gâcher cette expédition sous prétexte que le confort du bunker vous manque !_

Chanyeol sentit monter en lui la fureur qu'il avait réfréné la veille. Cet homme prenait un malin plaisir depuis le début de l'expédition à contredire ses directives. Son sang-froid et sa maturité lui avaient permis jusqu'à maintenant de répondre avec diplomatie, mais il sentait sa retenue fondre à mesure que le feu de l'irritation le consumait.

En tant que caporal-chef, il se devait d'agir avec sagesse, montrer l'exemple en laissant passer les querelles futiles. Mais indulgence excessive rimait avec faiblesse, et il n'était pas dans son intérêt de perdre l'emprise qu'il exerçait sur ses hommes.

Il devait en faire un exemple.

_-Votre collègue est-il indispensable dans votre équipe ? _Fit-il à l'adresse du second scientifique.

_-Pas vraiment mais- _

Il ne chercha pas à en apprendre davantage, ces simples mots étaient amplement suffisants.

_-Attachez-le,_ ordonna t-il aux soldats.

Ces derniers s'exécutèrent sans protester, craignant bien plus les yeux sombres de leur supérieur que les menaces du scientifique qui se débattait férocement. Bientôt, celui-ci fut fermement ligoté contre la paroi de la grotte, des paroles acérées s'écoulant de sa bouche comme du venin, tandis qu'il fixait avec rage le jeune homme à la chevelure flamboyante.

_-Vous n'avez pas le droit de me laisser là ! Dans quatre jours les réservoirs seront vides et je-_

_-Et vous mourrez, assoiffé et affamé_, trancha Chanyeol en lui lançant un regard neutre.

Il s'approcha du lit de camp sur lequel il avait déposé sa petite trouvaille pour la prendre dans ses bras, avant d'ajouter :

_-Nous partons. _

Personne n'osa émettre de protestations, trop ébranlé par la démonstration de cruauté qui leur avait été imposée quelques secondes plus tôt. L'escouade quitta la grotte dans un silence imperturbable, seulement brisé par les cris de désespoir du scientifique laissé à l'arrière.

Chanyeol ne put empêcher les remords d'envahir sa conscience durant sa progression à travers la neige. Il n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de foncièrement mauvais, bien au contraire. Il ressentait l'atroce impression d'avoir agi comme son père, renforçant le poids de la culpabilité et l'impression de ne pas avoir fait le bon choix. Néanmoins, contempler les traits sereins de l'être endormi lui permit de chasser la noirceur de ses pensées, créant en lui un sentiment de réconfort apaisant.

_-Caporal-chef,_ l'interpella soudainement un soldat lorsqu'il avisa son expression détendue.

Il ne s'était pas risqué à intervenir jusqu'à maintenant, trop angoissé à l'idée de s'attirer les foudres dévastatrices du géant.

_-Un problème ? _

_-Non caporal-chef, mais nous avons trouvé quelque chose dans la grotte, avant partir. _

Soudainement plus attentif, Chanyeol daigna finalement lui accorder un regard.

_-De quoi s'agit-il ? _

L'homme marcha plus rapidement jusqu'à ce qu'il se trouve à sa hauteur, pour lui présenter l'objet de leur conversation.

Chanyeol saisit du bout des doigts le tissu en laine, observant avec scepticisme la couverture apportée par son soldat. Mais alors qu'il allait ouvrir la bouche pour faire une remarque déplaisante, un détail accapara soudainement son attention.

_-Baek...Hyun,_ murmura t-il en retraçant du regard les lettres brodées sur la laine.

Il observa par la suite le visage toujours endormi de son petit protégé, alternant successivement la vision des lettres et celle présentée par sa charge.

_-Ce pourrait-il que ce soit ton prénom ?_ Suggéra t-il d'une voix pensive, en resserrant inconsciemment sa prise sur le supposé Baekhyun.

Celui-ci n'était pas prêt de lui répondre, évidement. Il profita du fait de disposer d'une couverture pour recouvrir le corps dénudé du plus petit, n'ayant ainsi plus à se soucier des regards pesants de ses collègues.

_-C'est pour lui qu'on rentre au bunker ? _Demanda le soldat.

Chanyeol jugea qu'il était inutile de lui dissimuler la vérité, et lui répondit avec sincérité :

_-J'ai utilisé un sédatif pour pouvoir l'emporter avec moi, je ne sais pas durant combien de temps il fera encore effet, mais je préfère le savoir au sein du bunker à son réveil. _

_-En cas contraire, il risquerait de s'échapper,_ supposa son camarade.

Chanyeol acquiesça discrètement, signifiant par son silence qu'il ne souhaitait pas que la discussion s'éternise.

Seulement, le soldat semblait être d'un tout autre avis.

_-Vous ne craignez pas la réaction de votre père ? Il risque d'être furieux en apprenant que vous avez abandonné la mission pour cette créature. _

_-Je ne saurais te conseiller qu'une chose_, grogna Chanyeol, _apprends à te mêler de tes affaires._

Il n'avait clairement pas envie d'entendre parler de son père. Il se doutait déjà que ce dernier ne serait pas ravie de savoir qu'il avait mis fin à l'expédition au bout d'un jour seulement, sans oublier qu'il lui avait demandé de capturer un animal, ordre qu'il n'avait évidement pas respecté.

Il s'éloigna rapidement du soldat, après avoir ajouté sur un ton menaçant :

_-Et ne le qualifie plus jamais de "créature". _

Certes, Chanyeol faisait preuve d'une mauvaise foi évidente en reprochant l'emploi de ce terme à l'homme. Cependant, depuis qu'il était capable de mettre un nom sur le visage du petit argenté, il jugeait ce mot d'une aberration écoeurante.

Il leur fallut quelques heures supplémentaires avant que les portes du bunker se dessinent à l'horizon. Une tempête s'était déclarée entre temps, rendant leur progression périlleuse et leur visibilité réduite. Chanyeol avait perdu un de ses hommes durant le trajet, le second scientifique de son escouade. Il lui avait semblé entendre un grognement terrifiant, avant qu'un cris déchirant ne résonne loin derrière eux. Il ignorait quel genre de bête s'était attaqué a l'homme, mais il pouvait aisément deviner sa rapidité et sa force, renforçant ainsi l'idée qu'ils devaient impérativement regagner le bunker avant qu'elle ne se remette en chasse, bien que cela implique rentrer sans avoir la moindre information, les échantillons du scientifique et les données collectées ayant disparu avec lui.

Le paysage n'avait plus rien du paradis neigeux qui s'était présenté à eux au début de leur mission. La neige avait perdu cet éclat innocent pour devenir un ennemi redoutable, cherchant à perforer leurs corps pour les geler de l'intérieur, à assoir sa domination sur la flamme qui brûlait en eux.

Ce fut avec soulagement que Chanyeol posa sa main contre les portes du bunker, sous les cris victorieux de son escouade. Il tapa rapidement le code permettant l'ouverture des portes, attendant avec impatience de pouvoir regagner les murs ternes mais indéniablement rassurants de cette prison blindée.

Ils pénétrèrent rapidement à l'intérieur une fois que les portes ouvertes, passèrent le sas de décontamination, et gagnèrent la cage qui les engloutit à nouveau pour les mener au plus profond des entrailles du bunker.

Chaque personne qu'ils croisaient dans les couloirs arrêtait immédiatement son activité pour venir les questionner, accaparant le caporal-chef d'interrogations sur leur arrivée, le monde extérieur et le plus souvent, sur l'étrange jeune homme qu'il tenait ferment dans ses bras.

Chanyeol n'y prêtait guère attention cependant, trop focalisé sur l'homme qui l'attendait au bout du couloir.

Le général avait rapidement été mis au courant de leur retour précipité, l'air agacé qu'il affichait ne rendait pas honneur à la profonde fureur qui devait probablement vociférer intérieurement.

_-J'espère que tu as une très bonne explication, fils,_ commença t-il en prenant soin de détacher chaque syllabe.

Chanyeol se retourna brièvement vers les membres de son escouade, le visage figé en une expression désintéressée.

_-Vous pouvez aller aux près des scientifiques pour qu'on vous retire votre matériel, je m'occupe du rapport. _

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que son père et lui même se retrouvent seuls, assurément l'instinct de survie des hommes qui leur avait soufflé que le général n'était pas d'humeur à converser calmement.

_-Père croyez-moi, j'ai une bonne raison. _

_-Une raison qui peut m'expliquer pourquoi il manque les deux scientifiques de ton équipe ? Et quel est le paquet que tu tiens entre tes bras ? _

Chanyeol jeta un rapide coup d'oeil vers le supposé Baekhyun, remarquant ainsi que la couverture était remontée durant son transport et recouvrait désormais sa tête, dissimulant l'étrange petit être au regard acéré de son supérieur.

_-Je pense que l'interrogation la plus importante réside entre mes bras,_ avança-t-il sereinement.

Le plus âgé haussa un sourcil, le gratifiant d'un air supérieur.

_-Ah vraiment ? Mais dis-moi Chanyeol depuis quand penses-tu ? Ton rôle en tant que soldat est d'exécuter, laisse donc la réflexion aux hommes savants. _

Chanyeol sentit son coeur se comprimer douloureusement à l'entente des paroles teintées d'acidité de son géniteur. Quoi qu'il puisse faire, il ne parvenait toujours pas à s'y habituer.

_-Regardez-le, et osez me dire ensuite que la décision que j'ai prise en rentrant immédiatement était stupide, _défia-t-il en retirant le tissu du visage du petit argenté.

Les orbes glaciales du général s'écarquillèrent, tandis qu'une lueur de convoitise et de satisfaction malsaine s'emparait de son regard.

Un sourire indulgent pris place sur ses lèvres, accompagnant des paroles faussement bienveillantes :

_-Bon retour à la maison. _


End file.
